


A qayb sheeko yar 8

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 8

Human tiro jiidhayo galay caraysan soo jeestay , mid kasta riixay iyo deriskiisa , qaar ka mid ah tuurin fikirka kama dambays ah in Jaime ma guul daraystaan in ay soo dhaweynaayo caayay . Tartiib tartiib waxaa jira aamusay , inkastoo dhowr more daqiiqo aanu qaylada dadkii badnaa jaranjarada in ay sii wado xisbiga qolka weyn socda maqlaan laga yaabo .

" Ugu dambeyntii , Jaime ka taahay ayuu ka hor intaadan inaad xirto albaabka iyo guurto darafka sariirta dhabarka .

\- Aadan u malayn in ay ahayd qayb aan naxariis lahayn ? iyada murugo in kasta nafteeda ee .

\- Aad iyo rabshadaha dabiiciga ah , kaas oo igu xadgudba iyada oo aan kataarado u dhaxaysa , Waxaan hubaa waxaan u tababaraan ugu argagax leh weligaa u talin jiray Casterly Rock , laba gabadh . "

Wuxuu cuduradaas oo iyada xagga oo hoos ku tiirsanaa ku qaadan mid ka mid ah , cadawtinimada of iyada dhar ilkaha iyada u dhexeeya .

" Ka sokow , aan oggolaan cid farxad ah ee aad jiidaya intan yar ee maro .

\- Waxay ahayd mid qaali ah , Brienne jawaabay oo aan dembi ku , maaha inaad -

\- Listen , ' ayuu u hoosayn sheegay , inuu indhihiisa dhalaalaya leh belaayay . Waxaad aan weli si fiican loo fahmin . Waxaad tahay maanta gadood ka ah . Waxaa suurto gal ah in , marka la barbar dhigo heerarka noo gaar ah , waxaanu yihiin ka miskiinsan yahay weligaa , laakiin weli waa macaan ayey ka badan aad Waligay noloshaada . Haddii ay qaadanayso iga doonayaan in ay ku jeexjeexi dhar ah , ayaan doonayn in ay raacaan oo aan fikrad . Oo haddii by mucjiso qaar ka mid ah oo aad ku dhaca oo kale doonayso , waxaan ka dhigi doonaa mid ka mid . Caruurteenu laga yaabaa in yar oo aan wareersan , laakiin - waa maxay?

\- Carruurta , iyada stammered , waxaaga bustaha u dhexeeya Faraha iyada . Waxaad rabtaa in aad ... in ? Ka dib oo dhan in dhacay?

\- Haa , Waxaan u malaynayaa sidaas , ' ayuu aayar u sheegay . Ii Tommen waa waxyaalo badan , waxaan ku fuulayaan isaga jecel , laakiin wuxuu weligii wiilkaygii jirtay . Wuxuu waligaa xaq u leeyahay inuu noqon , isagu wuxuu ahaa ina Cercei . Maalin maalmaha ka mid , marka waaweyn , ayaan isaga hadda ma sheegi , laakiin ... . Ma u baahan tahay inaad ogaato , oo aan weli . Noloshiisu ayaa si ballaaran carqaladeeyey , waxa uu u baahan yahay xasilooni . "

Brienne si tartiib ah jiidey qaybood ee timaha daadsanaanta dhacayay indhaha ka cagaaran iyo soo dhowaadeen iyada taaban kii bushimihiisa kuweed ah in ay .

" Aad iyo sidoo kale , ka dibna u malayn ayaan anna waan jeclaan lahaa . S. . Inkasta oo aan wax fikrad ah kama sida inay ahaato hooyo .

\- Waxaad u malaynayaa in aan aabbe u noqon karaan ? "

Waxa uu lugta ah ku soo orday weyn iyada ka fool isaga .

" Waxaad u malaynayaa in aan noqon karin , sayidkaygiiyow, a , ninkaaga , ama xataa nin wanaagsan ? Waxaa kale oo aan laga badiyay wax walba oo aan ahaa gacaliyo maalin kulaylaha ah , waxaan ogahay waxa ay dareemeysaa ... iyo cabsi dhimasho aan . Ayaan wax kasta oo aan burburisay karaa mar kale , ma kula . Aan nala .

\- Waxaan ogahay . "

Waxay buuxo, iyada at raacay oo halgan ugu dambeeyey iyada oo bustayaal , interspersed dhunkaday , halka Jaime adkeystay on jiidaya kharashka dhar iyada . Ugu dambeyntii iyada hoos ugu riday koraa ugu dambeeyey ee xariir iyo hadda ma dareentay on Haraggeeda dhashay sida ay indhaha ninkeeda gubanaya . Waxa uu isaga soo dhowaanayay inuu arko mid kale sida haddii hypnotized , iyo gariir , iyada faqayaan erayada ku tidhi, marna kama uusan hadlin ka hor inta aan daqiiqad this fikirtey kama'u , kula fiber kasta oo jidhkiisa ah .

" Waan ku jeclahay . "

Oo cidhiidhi kama dambays ah ku qabtay halka aamusnaanta culus degeen iyaga , simaya interminable aamusnaanta u dhexeeya . Markaas ayuu si tartiib ah sare kiciyey madaxa iyo gacanta qaaday kuweed ah in , daboolaya dhunkasho curdan tahay , markaa diiradda gacanteedu , iyo markii uu ka yimid oo intuu wejiga , intuu wax fiiriyey ayuu galay oo kuweed ah goob joogenimada Taasina waxay :

"Waan ogahay , waan ogahay . Ayaan aad u badan . Ayaan wax balse jacaylka , gabar ma uu samayn karin , iyo ayan ku jirin , oo aan aad ka fiirsato waxba . Maalin kasta , habeen kasta , ilaa uu noo haray heesaha iyo sheekooyinka . Ilaa aanu weligiis u xasuusato sida Jaime maanta gadood ka jecel yahay xaaskiisa , iyo ilaa aan dib dambe u dhinac laba xiddigood by dhinaca cirka ah . Xaqee ugu dambeeyey Ilaa , iyo mar kale dib markii . "

Brienne dareemay inuu clench wadnaha . Waxay rabeen in ay wax sida qotada dheer iyo daacad , sidaas quruxda badan inay maqlaan , laakiinse ma ay heli waayeen kilmadaha . In iyadu waxay qalbigeeda iska dareemay doonayo , iyo dareen ah dhamaystirka .

Xiddigtu u muuqatay in habeen guga , iyo cimilada sii jinsiyad . Waxaa jiray ma neef Gale toona , mid ka mid ah in ugu dambeyntii la keenay iyada si marka laga reebo .


End file.
